It is known in the art relating to exercise devices to provide a device that allows for the strengthening of hand, wrist and/or forearm muscles. However, conventional hand, wrist and/or forearm exercise devices are limited in the number of exercise motions that a user may use the device to perform, and do not allow a user to arcuately bend the device between the user's hands.